Spiders?
by Marlee92
Summary: This is just a very short, simple drabble set back before the war between the grounders and the 100


Bellamy is striding confidently through the camp as the heat peaks at midday. Summer is finally in full swing and everyone around the camp is beginning to feel the effects of the heat beating down on them. Bellamy has been going around every single day diligently making sure everyone is keeping up on their duties. Most people, he knows, go back to lounging around after he's walked off to chastise another member of their camp.

Today Clarke took a group of five out to patrol around the area and keep an eye out for any Grounder activity, as if the thought summons her, he turns a corner and sees his younger sister glaring at him from a pile of wood. He lifts an eyebrow and makes a move to approach her but seeing this, Octavia deliberately stands and marches off towards her tent. Instead of chasing her down, he rolls his eyes. Ever since he's forbidden her to see that Grounder man she has been walking around camp with a bad attitude. Bellamy wishes he could make her understand that he isn't doing it to spite her, he just wants to keep her safe.

"Bellamy! They're back!" Sure enough Clarke and her small party are coming down the slope towards their camp looking weary.

"Anything?" He asks hopefully when his co-leader comes towards him. She shakes her head in response. "They have to be planning something, they've been so quiet lately."

"Maybe the heat's making them lazy too," Clarke says, staring pointedly at the many holes in their walls. After that, Bellamy is a little more adamant that the delinquents get to work. As the day wears on however, Clarke calls the work off.

"We should work at night," she explains as what's left of the 100 gathers around her. "The last thing we need is someone to have a heat stroke. So until then, everyone needs to just try and get some rest in their tents and avoid coming outside into the sun unless absolutely necessary. And make sure you're staying hydrated!" She calls as the group begins breaking up, heading gratefully towards their tents. Bellamy sulks off towards his tent, sure he won't find comfort in the shade provided by the tarp. It isn't long before the comfort of his make shift bed calls to him and soon enough he's drifting off

…

The moon is already out when he finally emerges from his tent and to his surprise he finds the camp bustling. Everyone is out of their tent and working hard on reinforcing the walls. _Huh,_ he thinks, _maybe Clarke was right about this._ Though he'd never let her know that he thinks so. He's examining their work when he hears a sharp shriek come from Clarke's tent. Only a few heads turn but Bellamy, sure this is the Grounders move after being quiet for so long, pelts towards her tent. He flings back the curtain of a door and glances around the small area, prepared to fight.

"What?" He asks urgently. "What's the matter?" He finally registers that there is no one in the tent except for a very pale, clearly terrified Clarke standing on top of her mattress. She doesn't say anything, just points to a spot just to Bellamy's left. "What?!" He demands, staring wildly at the spot on the ground.

"Giant. Spider." She squeaks. Bellamy pauses and finally spots a spider about the size of his thumb nail and looks back at the trembling princess. With a lifted brow he moves deliberately towards the spider, steps on it, and turns back to Clarke.

"Spider, huh?"

"Shut up," she says harshly.

"After everything we've been through… all the stuff we've seen and done… spiders?"

"I said shut up."

"Clarke. You pulled a knife out of someone's rib cage. But a spider is where you draw the line?" She is glaring steadily at him now and despite himself he bursts out laughing.

"I'm glad this amuses you so. They're disgusting! I can't help it!"

"I hate to say this," he somehow manages to get out through the laughter. "But I think that you're going to be dealing with them quite a bit since your floor is made of dirt and we live in a forest." He finally makes eye contact with her, his eyes streaming from laughing so hard and oh boy if looks could kill. She stomps out past him grumbling which sends him into another fit of laughter.

Though he continually makes fun of her, Clarke can't help but notice she doesn't even need to call him anymore as he kills nearly every spider he sees from then on out.


End file.
